THE BRIDE FOR MY DOCTOR
by Ageha haruna
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menikah, memutuskan kabur diacara pernikahannya sendiri dan malah terdampar didaerah yang tak dikenalnya dengan masih memakai gaun pengantinnya. bersama Uchiha Sasuke yang mempekerjakannya sebagai babysister. tinggal bersama satu atap dengannya. femnaru.


Jajaran gedung yang menjulang tinggi kini terlihat menarik bagi pemilik iris sappire, begitu tinggi seolah-olah dapat menembus langit yang terlihat begitu biru.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat dan penuh akan beban yang terasa menghimpit dadanya, tak pernah ia sangka kalau akhirnya jalan ini yang harus ia pilih, benarkah jalan ini? Naruto sedikit sangsi.

Kalau dipikir ulang, dirinya begitu egois dengan pilihannya, begitu pengecut hingga membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Tak memikirkan akibat apa yang akan dia terlebih keluarganya terima bila memilih kabur sebagai solusi dari permasalahannya.

Mata sappire milik Naruto meredup, taksi yang dinaikinya melaju sedang, untung tak terjebak macet, memperbaiki posisi duduknya, tak sengaja mata Naruto tertumbuk kearah spion kaca tepat saat sopir taksi sedang meliriknya. Berdehem pelan, sopir itu berusaha tak kikuk.

Naruto mengganguk dalam hati, siapapun yang berada dalam situasi sang sopir pasti bingung, takut dan penuh tanda tanya.

Seorang gadis memakai gaun pengantin lengkap dengan kerudung transparan dikepalanya, mencegat taksi yang dikendarainya, pasti ada apa-apanya.

Naruto tak menyangka dirinya bisa tersenyum -walaupun dalam hati- disaat hatinya tengah berduka seperti ini,melihat wajah penasaran tapi terlalu takut melangar privasi sang penumpang tertangkap mata Naruto, tak sadar membuat Naruto sedikit melepas beban dipundaknya. Naruto akan berterimakasih sungguh-sungguh pada sang sopir nanti.

Sekelumit rasa datang mencubit hatinya. Apa mereka akan mencarinya? kalau keluarganya, itu pasti, mereka pasti khawatir dan marah pada putri bungsunya yang tiba-tiba menghilang seperti ini, tapi kalau Sasori, Naruto sangsi dia akan mencari tau keberadaannya. Mungkin yang ada dia malah bahagia dengan kepergiannya. Oh, mungkin mencarinya untuk membalas dendam karena sudah mempermalukannya.

Setidaknya Naruto bersyukur, dia tak mengundang para wartawan keacara pernikahannya. Seorang putri konglomerat sekaligus karyawan dari Namikaze group melarikan diri dari pernikahannya.

Ahh, rasanya Naruto ingin menangis. Jadi ingat saat dia melarikan diri dari gereja.

**THE BRIDGE FOR MY DOCTOR**

**Chapter uno**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Uzumaki Naruto (fem) X Uchiha Sasuke**

**Genre : family, drama.**

**Warning : au, ooc, typos, oc, abal, femnaru, terinspirasi dari beberapa fic yang sudah ada, tapi aku berharap tidak sama persis, cuma ide awalnya yang sama.**

**Yang tidak suka harap mundur teratur.**

**Aku tidak ingin kalau kalian mual berjama'ah. Heheheh. **

**Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menikah, memutuskan kabur dari acara pernikahannya sendiri dan malah terdampar didaerah yang tak dikenalnya dengan masih memakai gaun pengantinnya. Bersama Uchiha Sasuke, dokter yang memperkerjakannya menjadi babysister, tinggal bersama satu atap dengannya. **

***** TBFMD *****

Musim gugur, 08 september 2012

_Tou-san, kasaan, aniki.._

_maafkan aku, aku tau kalau ini salah, aku tak bermaksud mempermalukan kalian, tapi aku tak sanggup kalau harus menikahi Sasori, tidak, ini bukan salah Sasori, ini murni kesalahanku, aku yang sekarang tak bisa membayangkan kalau harus bersanding dengan Sasori, walaupun Sasori adalah pilihanku sendiri._

_Jadi kumohon maafkan aku. Sampaikan permintaan maafku buat keluarga besar Akasuna, juga para undangan yang telah hadir. Maafkan sikap egoisku Tou-san, kaasan, aniki._

Wajah-wajah bahagia memenuhi gereja yang sebentar lagi menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan dua hati anak manusia, terdengar teriakan gembira maupun celotehan riang dari anak-anak yang sibuk bermain, altar pernikahan dihias hingga terlihat indah, bunga mawar putih yang tertempel di pojok ruangan dan kursi para tamu tertata begitu rapi, mawar putih yang berarti simbol cinta suci, walaupun pernikahan ini dilakukan secara sederhana tapi semua berharap mereka- Naruto dan Sasori- akan bahagia.

Harapan yang selalu mereka panjatkan, tetapi bukankah tuhan yang berkuasa diatas segalanya.

Teng,teng,teng.

Suara loceng pernikahan berbunyi nyaring hingga terdengar sampai ruangan yang dikhususkan bagi sang mempelai wanita untuk merias diri. Terlihat sang mempelai wanita menatap bayangannya dalam pantulan cermin, iris sappire begitu cantik dihiasi bulu mata yang lentik, surai pirangnya kini diurai dengan tatanan khas wanita eropa jaman dahulu, dikepang kecil dikedua sisinya lalu ditarik kebelakang dan disatukan dengan tali rambut berbentuk sayap malaikat senada dengan gaun yang dipakainya, poni yang merupakan ciri khasnya juga goresan menyerupai kumis kucing dibiarkan tetap disana membuatnya tampak cantik dan menawan hati, tangan tan itu menyusuri tekstur gaun yang dipakainya, lembut dan nyaman dikulit, begitu terlihat sempurna, tapi kenapa semua kesempurnaan ini berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya, begitu gamang, tak tau apa yang hatinya inginkan, Naruto merasa apa arti kehadirannya disini, diupacara pernikahannya sendiri, apa arti dirinya bagi Sasori, tropi kemenangan, yang bisa dibanggakan pada orang-orang.

Dada Naruto terasa sesak saat mengingat perbuatan Sasori tadi malam dan malam-malam sebelumnya. Apa dirinya sanggup meneruskan pernikahan ini, apa ia sanggup menyandang marga Akasuna yang sempat dia bayangkan bersanding dengan namanya.

'' aku..'' bisik Naruto entah pada siapa. Perlahan mata biru tanpa awan terpejam, keringat dingin menetes dari keningnya, udara terasa berat saat Naruto mencoba mengalirkan oksigen keparu-parunya.

'' aku-''

Gerakan tiba-tiba terjadi, Naruto menyambar tas selempang multifungsi yang berada digantungan baju. Memeriksa isinya, dia mencari kertas yang ditulisnya dari semalam-tanpa disadarinya alam bawah sadarnya sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya, pemberontakan kecil yang akan dilakukan saat pernikahannya tiba- terlihat kusut dan bergelombang, bukti jelas kalau Naruto menangis saat menulisnya.

Matanya bertekat, dia harus pergi dari sini, dia tidak siap. Dia takut dengan apa yang terjadi kalau tetap melangsungkan pernikahannya.

'' maafkan aku,'' bisik Naruto lirih, air matanya sudah siap meluncur jatuh jika dia tidak cepat mendongak.

Naruto meletakkan surat perpisahan yang terlebih dahulu ditindihnya dengan cincin pertunangannya bersama Sasori.

Begitu berat saat menoleh terakhir kali kearah cincin plantina polos yang diberikan Sasori 1 tahun lalu. Dirinya terdiam ditengah ruangan, kenangan tentang Sasori terlintas, bukan seminggu, dua minggu dia bersama Sasori 3 tahun dirinya menjalani percintaan ini melewati rasa senang, sedih, marah, cemburu, bukankah cukup lama untuk saling pengertian, saling memahami kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing, tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang ini, dirinya bimbang. kini dirinya telah mengembalikan simbol persatuan mereka. Yang artinya Naruto telah memilih memutuskan Sasori dalam hatinya.

Perlahan Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu, kepalanya celingak-celinguk melihat orang-orang yang mungkin akan mempergokinya. Dirinya bersyukur saat tak ada satupun orang yang berlalu-lalang mungkin kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih berkumpul didalam aula.

Tak mungkin tak ada yang curiga kenapa seorang mempelai perempuan berlarian sepanjang koridor dengan gaun pengantin lengkap dengan sarung tangan dan kerudung putih transparan, tak mungkin orang percaya kalaupun Naruto bilang dia tersesat saat menuju altar pernikahan.

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto bersyukur dulu memilih gaun selutut untuk pernikahannya hari ini, benar-benar seperti mempersiapkan pelariannya.

Tubuh Naruto tersentak saat melihat pastur yang berjalan kearahnya, tanpa sadar dia merapat pada pilar disampingnya membelakangi arah sang pastur, berharap pastur itu tak melihatnya, nafasnya tertahan diantara hidung dan tenggorokan, jantungnya berdetak cepat.

'' oh tuhan, selamatkan aku,'' Naruto mencengkram gaunnya erat, saat akhirnya pastur itu melewatinya Naruto berhembus lega, lalu segera berlari tanpa suara. Yah, walaupun itu sangatlah sulit.

Koridor yang dilewatinya tidak terlalu panjang dan sedikit temaram, kalau dilain hari pasti dirinya akan memilih tinggal diluar daripada menyusuri koridor yang terlihat seram ini.

Kini dirinya tiba dipintu belakang gereja yang sepi, dirinya bisa melihat halaman samping yang dihias cantik, disana Tou-sannya sedang berbincang seru dengan keluarga Akasuna, gelak tawa yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan berubah dengan teriakan kemarahan dan makian yang ditujukkan kepadanya.

'' maaf, Tou-san.''

'' Naru-to?''

Deg

Jantung Naruto serasa dicabut paksa dari tempatnya, begitu mengagetkan dan berdebar keras.

'' oh tuhan,'' lirih Naruto, perlahan dia berbalik dan melihat Ino-sepupunya- yang menghampirinya dengan dahi berkerut.

Naruto tak sanggup mengangkat wajahnya, yang dia lakukan adalah menunduk dan mencengkram gaunnya seperti yang dilakukannya saat melihat pastur berjalan kearahnya.

'' ah, sepertinya, aku salah orang.''

Naruto merasa lehernya bisa patah mengingat dirinya yang mendongak dengan kecepatan ekstrim. Terlihat Ino yang melenggok tenang seolah tak melihat Naruto, gaun ungu muda yang membalut tubuhnya bergemerisik pelan, tangan berkuteks ungu itu merapikan surai pirangnya yang terlihat justru memberi isyarat agar Naruto segera pergi.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, '' terimakasih, Ino.''

Dan disinilah akhirnya dia berada, diantara pantai dan bukit tinggi yang membingkainya. Warna hijau, putih, biru terlihat begitu indah, sekali lihat dirinya yakin akan betah tinggal disini, desa Konoha, sebuah desa yang tersembunyi, perlu waktu 5 jam lebih dari Tokyo kesini. Naruto mengira tempat ini adalah tempat yang terpencil, dengan pengetahuan yang terbelakang, tapi ternyata dirinya salah, tempat yang diketahui dari acara browsingnya ini sangatlah indah, tak banyak wisatawan yang datang kesini, tempat ini juga terlihat alami, jarak antara tempat penginapan tak jauh dari pusat kota, mungkin 10 menit bila menggunakan kendaraan, terdapat teater, bioskop, supermarket 24jam, juga pasar dan toko-toko yang berjejer disepanjang jalan. Jauh dari keramaian Tokyo, jauh dari orang yang kemungkinan akan mengenalnya, bukankah itu yang dibutuhkannya saat ini, bukan ucapan ' selamat atas pernikahanmu ya, semoga bahagia'.

wangi air laut tercium saat Naruto membuka jendelanya lebar. Bau khas pantai.

'' aku-'' Naruto menghirup udara pantai ''-akan-'' menghembuskannya pelan ''-baik-baik saja.''

Itu tekat Naruto.

Taxi berhenti, menurunkannya sendirian di desa yang tak dikenal, hanya membawa tas multifungsi yang berisi kartu pengenal, paspor, visa, beberapa uang yang sengaja ia bawa, sebuah kalung -yang mungkin bisa dijualnya nanti- handphone yang dia matikan-dirinya tak mau keberadaannya tercium oleh keluarganya- charger, notebook warna orange bergambar rubah dan bolpoint. Turun dari taxi Naruto mendapati dirinya berada didepan penginapan sederhana dan sepi.

'' pertama: cari penginapan murah, kedua: belanja baju,tiga: cari pekerjaan.''

'' tou-san, hari ini kita kepenginapan Kiba-jisan, ya!''

Kedua pipi gadis cilik itu merona merah, rambut indigo pendeknya sedang dikeringkan oleh Tou-sannya menggunakan handuk.

'' benar, kita kesana ya, Tou-san!'' anak lelaki -Uchiha Kazuki- yang satunya ikut menimpali, tangan-tangan mungilnya berusaha mengancingkan baju santainya.

'' hn,'' Lelaki yang sendari tadi diam tak merespon berguman pelan, tapi pekikan senang yang terlontar dari dua anak kembar berusia 10 tahun berhasil mengidentifikasi kalau sang Tousan menyetujui permintaan mereka.

'' tapi sarapan dahulu.''

'' ya,'' jawab mereka kompak.

Uchiha Sasuke menggeleng dengan tingkah kedua anaknya, mereka begitu pendiam saat bersama orang lain tapi tidak saat bersamanya atau keluarga besar Uchiha-Hyuuga walaupun hanya sebagian besar, memang tak salahkan kalau mereka berdua mewarisi sifatnya dan Hinata, yang begitu pendiam dan pemalu.

'' ayo,'' selesai mengganti baju milik si bungsu Uchiha chieko, Sasuke berjalan keluar menuju tempat makan, tadi pagi dia sudah menyiapkan nasi goreng ekstra tomat untuknya dan Kazuki dan nasi goreng telur mata sapi untuk Chieko, dirinya yang seorang duda harus bisa membagi waktu ekstra, mengurus buah hatinya dan pekerjaan sebagai dokter menyita sebagian besar waktunya. Terkadang Sasuke merasa kasihan dengan anaknya yang selama ini terasa kurang kasih sayang. Dirinya yang terkadang harus berangkat pagi dan pulang sore, bahkan kalau ada operasi dadakan membuatnya harus pulang larut malam.

Selama ini Sasuke meminta babysister merangkap pembantu rumah tangga guna menemani kedua anaknya. Tapi sayang, Aiko harus berhenti karna akan menikah minggu ini. Jadilah dirinya kelabakan akhir-akhir ini. Cuma hari minggu atau saat cuti dirinya bisa menemani buah hatinya.

'' setelah sarapan, Tou-san akan mengantar ketempat Kiba-jiisan tapi jangan mengganggu pamanmu itu.''

'' i-iya Tou-san,'' suara lirih chieko terdengar saat mereka sudah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi.

'' nanti Tou-san jemput saat makan siang, sorenya kita belanja disupermarket.''

Mata bulat besar mereka onix-Kazuki- pearl-chieko-berbinar-binar, supermarket artinya tomat segar dan es krim rasa vanila, juga buku bacaan baru.

'' YAAAA''

Walaupun mereka Uchiha tapi tetap saja mereka masih anak-anak yang mempunyai pikiran polos dan pasti akan senang kalau diajak jalan-jalan.

'' hn'' Sasuke berguman lalu mengacak lembut rambut Kazuki dan Chieko.

'' hati-hati Tou-san.''

Chieko memeluk kaki Sasuke saat pria itu hendak pulang setelah mengantar kepenginapan milik keluarga Kiba, mereka bertiga Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba adalah sahabat dekat saat senior high school, itulah sebabnya mereka sangat akrab satu sama lain, lagipula, Kiba belum menikah, menjadikannya tempat sasaran Kazuki dan Chieko bermain.

'' ya, sayang,'' Sasuke mencium pipi Chieko pelan sebelum menatap Kazuki yang tengah bermain dengan akamaru-anjing milik Kiba- dilantai.

'' Kazuki, jaga adikmu.''

Mata onix bocah lelaki itu berkilat sungguh-sungguh, '' ya, Tou-san.''

'' hn, jangan nakal ya disini.''

'' hemm.''

'' aku pergi, kalau ada apa-apa telfon aku,'' suara datar itu terdengar, ahh, kalau tak ada dokumen pasien yang harus ditelitinya mungkin hari minggu ini aku dan anak-anak bisa pergi kekebun binatang, batin Sasuke.

'' okey, boss. Serahkan padaku.''

Sasuke mendengus mendengar Kiba berucap sombong yang diikuti gonggongan akamaru dan kikikan geli Chieko.

Sasuke membuka pintu penginapan yang seharusnya dicat ulang, banyak cat yang sudah mengelupas karena usia dan kurang perawatan, jarak rumahnya dengan penginapan ini lumayan dekat, hanya terbatasi beberapa rumah dan toko kecil,mungkin sebab itulah penginapan ini jarang didatangi tamu selain pantai disini tak banyak yang mengetahuinya.

Kaki Sasuke terasa kram saat melihat wanita berjalan kearahnya, benar-benar heran saat melihat seorang wanita yang turun dari taxi dengan gaun pengantin putih polos yang terlihat kusut. Apa yang ia lakukan disini dengan pakaian yang mencolok seperti itu, gereja masih 1km lagi dari sini, apalagi yang sekarang dia tuju adalah penginapan bobrok milik sahabatnya, jangan-jangan ia sedang mencari suaminya atau ini adalah salah satu acara TV variety show, Ini lelucon atau apa?

Dari mata onixnya Sasuke melihat kalau wanita itu bersurai pirang. Perlahan kerudung yang dipakainya berkibar pelan dibelakangnya, seperti sayap.

Ya seperti malaikat yang tengah tersesat dibumi.

Mereka bersisipan jalan, langkah wanita itu terseok pelan.

'Aku seperti mengenal wanita ini,' batin Sasuke ' ahh, sudahlah bukan urusanku.'

TBC

AN: maafkan aku yang malah tidak update HINATA, AKU INGIN KAMU malah publish fic baru. Tapi salahkan imajinasi saya yang bertamasya hingga dapat ide seperti ini.

Nah, karna itu baca, review, fave, follow fic ini.

ageha buka lebar.

By: Ageha Haruna


End file.
